Phoebe V.
Phoebe V. is a fifth grader and Queen of Phoebelandia. While she is not part of the student government of PPA, Phoebe runs everything else to keep the country in check. Phoebe is also one of the only people able to tell Veronica C. off. Appearance Phoebe is a tall girl. This is something that bothers her, but only when people bring up her height does Phoebe get annoyed. Phoebe has short brown to blonde hair with what used to be bangs that hang down to just below her head. At school, Phoebe often wears her hair in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie that had polka-dots on it. The hair that used to be bangs really bothers Phoebe when it’s all in her face, but she is used to it. Sometimes this hair hangs in front of her face, but usually is either behind her ears or hanging down. Personality Phoebe is a frank and straightforward person who does anything to keep herself from getting bullied. Phoebe’s frankness often shows when she is talking to someone she doesn’t like. People have called Phoebe a bully in the past, to which Phoebe shrugs it off and does everything her own way, although Phoebe is trying to get better in this area. Whenever an adult or important person shows up, Phoebe acts in a very presentable manner. Phoebe is a robot with her parents and follows their “commands,” as those are supposedly the only things Phoebe can accept. Phoebe is very keen on not spending too much time on electronics, although she does not tell anyone about this. Phoebe likes blazers and tights for clothing. She likes names of areas and continents found on antique globes, including music and symphonies and concerts at the pavilion in her town. Phoebe notices keen details on most things and really does like fancy clothes and the idea of what she will look like and what kind of a person she will be when she grows up. One night when Phoebe was about 6 years old, she had a dream of a king and queen who loved each other very much, and since then she believes that that dream was love itself and wishes to experience their feelings for each other one day. Phoebe has counted about 6 people she liked, though she only believes one of them to be real love and the others lust. Unfortunately, Phoebe often comes across lust and wishes she could experience the taste of love again someday just as she did so long ago. Elementary School 1st Grade Emalee F. (at that time, Emalee J.) and Reya S. played a major role in the bullying of 1st grade Phoebe. Reya would tell on Phoebe for everything that she disagreed with, and Emalee made Phoebe feel even more unwanted than ever. Things were very hard then. Emalee would often put on a video for the students in 101 so they could relax. Phoebe enjoyed watching these. But Reya and Emalee did something that would scar Phoebe’s heart. They tampered with it too much to the point where Phoebe couldn’t take it anymore. Emalee made Phoebe write an apology letter to Reya. Phoebe said she didn’t remember what it was for, but whatever it was was something Reya may have done to her in the past. Emalee gave Phoebe a behavior slip, for, again, something Reya had done many times in the past. This ended up tearing apart Phoebe for a few more years to come. 2nd Grade Phoebe got her brother’s 2nd grade teacher as her teacher when she got into 2nd grade. This was a good omen for Phoebe because Mrs. Weingart was a very kind teacher and because she had Phoebe’s brother. Phoebe was noticeably a goody-two-shoes but also very short tempered. Phoebe stated when she was in 5th grade that 2nd grade Phoebe was like Yuriko Nishinotouin. Unfortunately because of what happened in 1st grade, Phoebe was affected by it and as a result would snap at the drop of a hat. Phoebe wasn’t afraid of crying in class either because of her, “it’s all natural” mentality. 3rd Grade 3rd grade was when Phoebe’s hunger for popularity spiked and completely lost her self esteem. There was a certain group of girls that Phoebe deemed “popular” and wanted to be with them and get everyone to know who Phoebe was. The exact reason why Phoebe was so obsessed with becoming popular, no one knows. Phoebe wanted the supposedly popular girls to notice her so she kept trying to talk to them but they never listened. Nothing was okay anymore and Phoebe’s happiness was completely crushed, maybe even worse than it was in 1st grade. The girl group Phoebe liked began to bully her a lot. Phoebe felt like she was an outcast and a burden to the school. Then one day in May 2018, Phoebe knew it was finally time to get help and told her teacher that she wanted to kill herself. Phoebe really had no idea what she was getting herself into. Phoebe forced herself to say those words because enough was enough and she needed to confess. She went to the school counselor and felt comfortable telling her her feelings until Mrs. Miller (the school counselor) called Phoebe’s mother and said she thought Phoebe was trying to play her. The school resource officer came in and was the most understanding, Phoebe said. Phoebe did tell some lies here and there because she would rather get scolded than sent to a mental hospital because she didn’t want to tear her family apart. After that, Phoebe got a scolding from her mom that damaged Phoebe for two years. 4th Grade The bullying did not end there. Phoebe was bullied by her entire class. This was the grade where Phoebe met Angel C. and became friends with her. Angel damaged Phoebe as Phoebe was always walking on eggshells and never had “freedom” like she wanted to. Phoebe also met Ruby W., one of her main bullies. Oftentimes Phoebe was upset and could not handle anything anymore. Veronica C. also bullied Phoebe a lot. 5th Grade Phoebe finally got a good year for herself. She got her favorite teacher, Mrs. Hauck, split ties with Angel, got on better terms with Veronica and Ruby, and graduated from elementary school as the last group of OGs from Mark Twain Elementary. Relationships Gemma O. Gemma O. is one of Phoebe’s longest lasting friends in her life. They met each other in kindergarten and have been friends ever since. When they were younger the girls would get into fights sometimes of course, but always made up in the end. One time however, Phoebe shared a secret with Edom H. that revolved around Gemma and Phoebe. Unfortunately, Edom told people the secret and it took quite a while for Gemma and Phoebe to make up. Thankfully, Gemma said that they just had to act like nothing ever happened in the end. So now the girls, even after they made up, hate to talk about the incident because they so badly want to forget it ever happened. Clara H. Clara H. is another one of Phoebe’s longest lasting friends. Although Phoebe sometimes comes off as annoying to Clara, they never get into fights and are okay most of the time. Ila C. Ila C. is a former bully of Phoebe’s. As it turns out though, Ila was the only person to really ever apologize for her actions and become one of Phoebe’s real friends on steady foundations. They never get into fights anymore since they became friends and don’t talk about what happened in 3rd grade. Phoebe genuinely forgave Ila and really does care about her. Their relationship is good and there are no problems whatsoever. Wyatt Z. Phoebe has known Wyatt Z. since kindergarten and although they are not close friends Phoebe still likes him as friends. Lincoln A. Lincoln A. is an acquantance of Phoebe’s. They both share a love of anime and Lincoln is the first person Phoebe sat next to in class. The two are not very good friends because they do not know each other too well, but are more of acquaintances. Veronica C. Veronica C. is a former bully of Phoebe’s. In 5th grade the girls made up and are now able to relate to each other more instead of looking at the differences. The beginning of 5th grade was a little rocky, but the two got to it and didn’t say rude things to each other anymore. Angel C. Angel C. is a former friend of Phoebe’s. They split ties after an argument. Phoebe remarked how Angel had made her life a living hell and that she needed to get out of the situation. The relationship before their breakup was very rocky indeed. Angel caused terrible things to happen to Phoebe, called her a bully and ruined her completely to the point where Phoebe could not be herself anymore. Phoebe did eventually forgive Angel but does not believe she deserves redemption for anything. Phoebe says that she gave Angel forgiveness, nobody else did. So if Angel gets hate, she deserved it and it is just. Endreas A. Phoebe had a crush on Endreas A. for a short period of time until she chose to be on friendship terms with him. Endreas never liked Phoebe back, but surprisingly, Phoebe didn’t feel any heartbreak from that and was okay. After all, she told him after she stopped crushing on him. They are still friends and were on the student council together in 5th grade. Jane V. Jane V. is Phoebe’s mother and the one who Phoebe loves and cherishes very much, but also the exact same person who broke Phoebe’s heart. In 3rd grade when Phoebe wanted to die, she finally came out about her feeling and both the counselor and Jane didn’t believe her. Instead, Phoebe got a scolding from Jane and since then Phoebe feels sick to her stomach reliving the events. The incident has affected Phoebe greatly, and because of Jane’s actions Phoebe believes that her mother is undeserving of redemption or forgiveness. Even then Phoebe still praises Jane for all the other good things she has done, but holds ill feelings against her when talking about her suicidal thoughts. Greg V. Phoebe is mostly meek around her father, Greg V. It appears that he has never known about the dark thoughts that Phoebe used to have, and Phoebe considers herself lucky that Greg doesn’t know. Every Saturday Phoebe and Greg watch Violet Evergarden & The Twilight Zone on their smart TV in their basement. The two have a special bond and because of Phoebe’s meekness, they don’t get into fights very often but Phoebe does not like how impatient he is and how he expects Phoebe and her brother to be polite but Greg does the exact opposite. Trivia * Phoebe means shining, radiance. * Phoebe has synesthesia. * In The S.S. Garry, Phoebe was a sniper and one of the two survivors of the shipwreck alongside Kiebron M. * Phoebe (菲備) in Chinese kanjis means <菲> fragrant，luxuriant; the Philippines; <備> prepare，ready，perfect; " * Phoebe (芙偉微) in Japanese kanjis means “lotus, Fu of Mt. Fuji (芙) admirable (偉) delicate, minuteness (微)”